1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having an indicator needle. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having an indicator needle which is physically operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus, which had been used due to performance and competitive price, had a large size and low portability. Therefore, a display apparatus, e.g., a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus, has been highly regarded due to it small size, light weight, and low-power-consumption. For example, the display apparatus may be used for a smart watch and the like, e.g., the smart watch may display the clock hands on a display screen.